immortal_houndsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuurin
Fuurin, alias Rin Kazama (風間リン, Kazama Rin) - "The Escape Artist" - is one of the main characters in Immortal Hounds. Kazama Rin wears a ribbon in her hair which makes her head appear whited out to everyone else. She is one the Escape Artists. She helps Teruyoshi Kouda get away after he is discovered. Appearance Fuurin is a young girl with short black hair and wears glasses. When on a mission, she is in sailor uniform and has a red ribbon on the right side of her hair, that keeps her identity hidden Plot Fuurin was talking with Teruyoshi Kouda in the park, telling him that he no longer can stay with his girlfriend or she will eventually get infected and die. As she was leaving, she told him, she will prepare new documents for him. When Teruyoshi was surrounded by Shinichi Kenzaki who was about to shoot him as he found out he was a vector, Fuurin came shooting Shinichi and his men and saving Teruyoshi. Later as Shinichi and other police officers had a vector caught, she came to his rescue and easily defeated them all. Shinichi being with his arms and legs destroyed, asked if she could light him a cigarette and she agreed, but then noticed he used a piece of iron to kill himself and resurrect. As he momentary went for the vector, she cut his arms and leg, leaving him in helpless condition and saving the vector. Later Fuurin came at work in the anti-vector unit office, where Shinichi was getting annoyed as they couldn't remember the face of the Escape Artist and the picture were getting white because of her ribbon. Her coworkers asked her if she heard about the Escape Artist, but Fuurin said she wasn't interested in such stuff. Looking at the procurement form Shinichi filled, she returned it as it wasn't fully filled. While drinking, Shinichi complained if she could overlook the small mistake, but Fuurin told him they needed to do their job. Masaki tried saying their job was hunting vectors and documentation wasn't their strong side, but Fuurin told him they weren't really doing good job at the hunting too. They kept talking about vectors and Fuurin said their goal was simple: spreading the RDS and that you fall in love when affected, which made the rest laugh. As Shinichi got a call, they left for a case. Fuurin went there too, but this time she was killing the police officers instead of just incapacitating them, as she was pissed at the situation before that. As Shinichi threw Masaki, Fuurin slipped on a bullet, but still killed him. She kept shooting them, even after the vector had died. On the next day, she declined the procurement form from Shinichi, but also gave him advice on how to fill them, so they are accepted. Fuurin got a mission to help the vector Tsutomu Takamiya. She followed UNDO's cars, but they started shooting at other cars to cause incidents and loose her. She managed to reach them going from car to car and in the end entered the armored truck. To her surprise, the man wasn't Tsutomu, but Kouzou Shigematsu who gave her a list with Shinichi's email address. She contacted Shinichi and arranged a meeting. On the meeting with Fuurin, Shinichi didn't want to start a gunfight and handed Tsutomu. But Fuurin's driver shot at him, He asked Fuurin if she also was trying to get points, but Fuurin told him, she neither love or is loved. Shinichi then told Fuurin that while he can't see her, he will remember her voice and hunt her. Later, Fuurin with her driver Kiriko, went to see Mama. Kiriko was asking Fuurin to not tell Mama about how she shot the detective as then Mama won't let her become an escape artist and Fuurin agreed. As they met Mama, she already knew everything and congratulated them that they still managed to finish the mission. Kiriko got happy and wanted to become and escape artist, but Mama told her to not push her luck. Mama then asked Fuurin if she was against saving low-life people like Tsutomu Takamiya and Fuurin wondered if there was other way. In that moment Kiriko attacked her, but Fuurin blocked her attack. Then both got hit by Mama attack, saying that there was no other way and they needed to save the vectors to save the world from this resurrection. Mama then ordered Fuurin to keep working at the police office and find what other vectors they know and save them. Kiriko was on a mission spying on Shinichi, as she heard they figured they needed medicine for pneumonia, she informed Fuurin and they went to see Mama. As they reported it to Mama, she figured Shinichi was good detective and becomes problematic. Mama asked what Fuurin thinks of him and he praised him, but also stating he won't reveal this information to the higher ups. Mama then ordered Fuurin to infect him with RDS so they can kill him, but Fuurin was against it, as she was neither loved or had loved, but decided to do it as it was order from Mama. At work, Fuurin asked Shinichi to go and drink and he agreed, shocking Masaki, who wanted to go too. He attempted to invite all, but Fuurin didn't want and she also turned him down, as he was not her "target". When Shinichi learned about incident with a vector, Fuurin quickly informed Kiriko and send her to help. A bit later, Fuurin found Kiroko, little before she ended in the police trap. Fuurin figured that was a trap and then lead them to a new path, planning to use the people to escape. As they walked in the crowd for a little, Fuurin eventually started shooting people to cause panic, but at the same time, Shinichi had also started shooting people. She managed to incapacitate him again, but Kouzou shot him with his sniper, so he could resurrect. She kept fighting them, until the vector managed to loose Kiriko and went to tell Fuurin that it was wrong to use love as murder and she will regret it for making someone fall in love and kill him. But then Kouzou shot her and Fuurin having now failed the mission to save the vector, had to escape. Fuurin went on a date with Shinichi and he questioned her how did she knew what the vectors goal was and how you get infected, thinking she may be the spy, but Fuurin avoided the talk, bringing a romantic book and wanting to follow the instructions in it. In the end they agreed that she will tell him everything she knew in exchange he had to teach her what "love" was and to become her boyfriend. Masaki who was spying on them quickly came, trying to convince her otherwise, they Fuurin and Shinichi left. While walking, he told her he didn't knew anything about love himself, and she figured then going on dates was pointless, so she kissed him. But she didn't felt anything and even was annoyed by his cigarette, so she suggested they had to do it more often. Category:Characters Category:Escape Artists